Cult
by servant of matryoshka
Summary: The human world has found out that vampires exist, and Elysia is in danger. The whole world is afraid of the vampires. Even worse, a cult is after Vlad's life. SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES.
1. Prologue

Desere turned on the TV, yawning. She had a busy day ahead of her.

Feeling like a zombie, she grabbed a bowl and spoon. "Hey, Desere, get over here!" Her brother Davin said. Susan sighed and walked over. "Hurry!" Her dad said. "It's important!"

On the news, a pretty reporter was talking.

"-say that vampires really do exist. Today, we have Abraham Mcmillan with us. Tell us, Abe, are the vampires dangerous?" "Yes," the man said. "And it's Abraham, not Abe." The reporter nodded ferociously. "Are they evil?" She asked. Mr. Mcmillan nodded. "Very. They're cold blooded killers." "Do they sparkle?" The reporter asked. Abraham laughed. "Of course not! They aren't fairies." The reporter frowned. "And lastly... what's the Pravus?" The man's face darkened instantly. "The Pravus..." He said finally, "Is an evil creature with the power to rule the world. He is half human, half vampire. He has no feelings. He kills without a second thought. Even his title means 'evil,' or 'wicked'. Worst of all, he lives among us." The reporter's face had gotten paler with each word. "Who... who is the Pravus?" She asked shakily. The man's mouth pursed.

"His name is Vladimir Tod."


	2. Chapter 1

Vlad yawned and got out of bed. He glanced at the clock and cursed. It was a WEEKDAY, and he'd woken up at six! What the hell?

Groaning, Vlad rubbed his eyes and yanked on his favorite t-shirt and skinny jeans with black converses. Someone knocked on the back door. Smiling, Vlad ran downstairs. He opened the door and smiled at Snow. "Good-" Snow shoved a newspaper into his face. "Look at this, Vlad!" She said. Vlad's mouth dropped. On the cover was his face. Underneath it, in bold letters was:

**SATAN INCARNATE! VLADIMIR TOD, THE PRAVUS**

Vlad groaned. "Who told?" Snow sighed. "A scientist figured out that we existed and contacted the newspapers and reporters. He had evidence to back up his claim." Then he noticed something. "Hey, Snow, why did you come in the back door? Why not come through the front like a normal person?" Snow snorted. "I dare you to try to get through that mob outside your door." Vlad visibly paled. "They're..." Snow smirked. "Let's go." She tugged on Vlad's hand, dragging him back into the house. She tossed him his backpack and opened the door.

She wasn't joking.

Outside were tons of newspaper reporters. There were so many flashes, Vlad couldn't see anything. He quickly pushed through the crowd, holding Snow's hand. He ducked his head. When they finally made it out of the mob, Vlad and Snow made a break for it.

At Stokerton University, everyone was pointing and whispering at Vlad. Vlad just shrugged it off and headed for his first class. On his way there, a shadow fell over him. Vlad turned.

"So, looks like the goth kid really is a vampire," Tom sneered. Vlad sighed. Didn't these two ever learn? Bill was behind him. They were both shaking, but they had to show how tough they were to their peers by beating up the vampire. "What do you want?" Vlad snapped. Bill smiled. "We want to kill you, that's what." Bill took a stake out of his backpack and lunged at Vlad. Vlad smirked and stepped to the right, avoiding the attack all together. Tom also had a stake in his hand. Tom lashed, the stake dangerously close to Vlad's face. Vlad leaned back just in time. Smirking, Vlad flashed his fangs, which were growing longer. Tom gasped. Vlad smiled and kicked the sensitive part behind the knee. Tom fell to the ground. Vlad put his foot on Tom's chest. His smile grew longer, his fangs fully visible. "If you try to pull a trick like that again," Vlad said coldly, "I won't be as merciful as I'm being now. You got it?" Tom nodded. Vlad removed his foot. "Let's get out of here!" Tom's said shakily. His gang followed. Vlad smirked and forced his fangs to shrink. Vlad walked to his class, smiling the whole way.

When he entered the classroom, everyone, even the professor, stopped talking. Vlad walked quietly to an empty seat in the back when the professor cleared his throat. "Er... Vladimir Tod, the office has requested for you." Vlad's eyes widened. "Yes, sir." He grabbed his stuff and headed to the office, his stomach sinking.

"Mr. Tod, am I correct?" Asked the secretary. Vlad nodded. "Yes, well, we feel it would be best if you left for a few months, Mr. Tod." "But...why?" Vlad asked. "Well... we feel you may be a threat to the other students." Vlad's jaw would have dropped if he hadn't been paying close attention to it. "But...I won't..." "Mr. Tod, this is the parents' wishes, not ours." The secretary said firmly. "Please leave." Vlad sighed and dejectedly walked out of the building.

Later, he found out that he wasn't the only person told to stay away from the university. Snow had been told to leave campus because she was a vamp. October refused to go to the university without her. Henry had admitted that he was Vlad's drudge, which was why he had been sent home. Otis was fired because he was also a vamp, and Sprat just wanted to keep them company and eat pixie sticks all day. Vlad didn't mind - he enjoyed the company. Sighing, Vlad opened the door and ran to Bathory High School. Concentrating, he floated up to the belfry, no longer caring who saw. They already knew what he was - they'd find out his hiding place soon enough. Vlad plopped down into his father's chair. Running his fingers through his hair, Vlad groaned. "What am I going to do now, aunt Nelly?" He asked the small picture of Nelly that was sitting on his desk. She didn't answer, naturally. Vlad smiled, though it was resembled of a grimace. "I wish you were here," Vlad commented. "Things would be so much brighter. I miss you." Vlad sniffed. Bored, he reached up to his mini bookshelf and pulled out his father's journal, which, after all these years, he still kept. Stroking the cover, he opened it and started reading the book.

Vlad yawned and glanced at his watch. It was 12:00 PM. Oh shit, I'm late! Then he remembered what had happened yesterday.

Well, at least that meant no school.

But it was kinda useless since he couldn't go anywhere without the press knowing.

Vlad mentally slapped himself. What was he talking about? He was the freaking PRAVUS for Glob's sake! He could just control their minds and Tell them to leave!

Geez, he was so stupid sometimes.

Sighing at his own stupidity, Vlad extended his mind outwards, searching for the huge mob. When he found where they were located, Vlad whispered something underneath his breath. "Go. Leave this town. Forget about the Pravus." To his astonishment, their minds resisted. Most stayed where they were. What the hell? Vlad thought. It wasn't possible. Something was blocking their minds-but what?

Vlad ran back home with vampiric speed. 'Otis, where are you?' He thought to his uncle. Otis responded immediately. 'What's wrong Vladimir?' He asked. 'I can't get into the mob's minds!' Vlad thought frantically. 'I can't either,' Otis thought grimly. 'Someone placed a Tego charm on them all.' 'But how do they know what a Tego charm is? How'd they apply it on themselves? I can't even read Henry's mind!' Vlad replied. He was freaking out. 'I have no idea. Calm down Vladimir, and pick up Snow, October, and all of your friends. And hurry. Meet me at home. Be there in an hour.' 'Okay, uncle Otis.' Vlad said (well, thought) back. He didn't know what his uncle had in mind, but he called his friends (even Kristoff) anyway. They all arrived within ten minutes.

"Wassup?" Henry asked. Vlad sighed and flopped down onto the couch. "A lot of things. First, I can't get rid of the stupid media! They just won't leave, no matter what I do. I tried controling their minds, and it didn't work. What the hell do I do?" He moaned, covering his face with his hands. Henry flopped down next to him. October shrugged. "Have you tried telling them to leave, or forcing them to by force?" Vlad shook his head. "I've tried telling one, but the person pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot me," he confessed. "And I don't want to use force." He added as an afterthought. "Then what do we do?" Andrew asked. Vlad smiled sheepishly. "I was kinda hoping you guys would tell me." Kristoff snorted. "The only way to get out of this situation is to use force, Vlad. The sooner you realize that, the quicker we can get this over with." Vlad sighed. "Maybe you're right. But if I use force, people would believe that I really am evil, and they might threaten you guys." Kristoff glared. "Precisely why you should have stayed away from us in the first place." October slapped Kristoff across the head. "If you aren't going to help, leave." She said flatly. Kristoff glared at her for a moment, then got up and left. Vlad's mouth quirked at the sides. "Now," he said, running his tongue over his lips, "What do you think-" October interrupted him. "Do you smell smoke?" Vlad's eyes widened. He rushed to the window.

There was a huge mob outside. Many were holding signs like DOWN WITH THE PRAVUS and many others that were calling him not-so-flattering things. Many were holding torches and throwing them at the house. Vlad gasped. "Everyone out!" He screamed.

"They're setting the house on fire!"


	3. Chapter 2

Vlad ushered everyone out of the house, into the backyard. He shuddered as he glanced at the flames.

Fire everywhere. Mom and dad were inside. Have to find them. Vlad dropped his backpack and ran inside the burning house, choking on the smoke. He ran to his parents' bedroom and called their names. When he reached his parent's room, he was gasping, his eyes watering from the smoke. He grasped the knob and...

Vlad shook his head. It's over now, he scolded himself. It was all a lie. Tomas was a lie. He never loved you. Snap out of it! Annoyed with himself, he turned back to his friends. October and Snow were confused and chatting with each other, trying to find out what happened, Henry was complaining on how his head hurt, Andrew was texting, and Sprat was pouring five pixie sticks into his mouth at once. How the hell did he do that?

Sighing, Vlad swept his hand through his hair. He walked over to the huge brown fence that blocked their way. Sighing, he turned. "October, Henry, grab onto Snow's arms. Andrew and Sprat, grab onto mine." They all glanced at each other before obeying him. Snow glanced at Vlad. Vlad nodded. Together they floated upwards, concentrating. Snow furrowed her brow. "Damn it, this is hard!" She declared. A laugh bubbled out of Vlad's mouth.

When they finally reached the other side, Vlad extended his mind. "All clear," he told his friends. "Lets make a run for it!" They all split up, keeping as much distance from each other as possible. Vlad waited for his friends to run off before disappearing himself.

* * *

><p>Snow huffed. Her side ached, her feet hurt, and she felt like she was going to die. Still, she forced her feet to move. She glanced behind her. No one was chasing her.<p>

Snow collapsed, gasping.

She stood up after she regained her breath, determined to keep running.

Her mind chanted one name over and over. Vladvladvladvladvlad...

Was he safe? Was he alright? Was he...dead?

Snow slowed, gasping. Damn.

Damn everything.

Damn the media for making Vlad seem like a monster.

Damn Tomas for ruining Vlad's life.

Damn Vikas for betraying Vlad.

Damn God for making Vlad's life a living hell and abandoning him.

Damn herself for not being able to do anything about it.

Damn the world for changing Vlad's life for the worst.

Damn. Damn damn damn.

Snow kicked a nearby tree. A sickly sweet smell came over her.

What the-

Snow swayed, her eyes closing. Her legs were limp, like jelly, and she couldn't think straight.

Snow gripped a nearby tree. She couldn't faint now. Not when Vlad-

Something hard slammed into her head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

><p>Snow groaned. She slowly cracked open one eye, squinting in the darkness.<p>

She was in a room. Snow could tell that much. Unfortunately, she didn't know where the room was, or what she was doing in the room.

Snow slowly sat up, cringing as something metal cut into her wrists. "Where am I?" Snow asked into the darkness. A voice answered. "Hell, that's where." Snow turned, her eyes widening. "KRISTOFF?" Snow said, her voice shaking. "And Andrew," another voice said. "And Joss." "They caught all of you?" Snow asked, her hope fading. "Yep," Kristoff said. "Do you know who captured us?" Snow asked. Before anyone could answer, the door swung open. Bright light flooded the room, making Snow's eyes burn. A man walked in and grabbed Snow's arm. He dragged her up and shoved her out the door without a word.

Shaking, Snow stumbled after the man.

He led her to a small laboratory. He chained her onto the table, his face devoid of all emotion.

The man left without as much as a backward glance.

Another man came in, followed by two women.

One of the women smiled.

"A vampire at last," she whispered.

The other turned toward the man. "We can experiment on her, right? As much as we want?" The man nodded and left.

The women rubbed their hands together, smiling.

On a tray next to Snow were tons of sharp objects, many that she didn't recognize.

One of them grabbed a surgical knife.

She turned to Snow.

With a quirk of her lips, the woman said,

"Let's get started, shall we?"


End file.
